videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Bioshock 2
BioShock 2 is the sequel to BioShock, and is designed to continue the grand storyline of the underwater metropolis, Rapture. It was released on February 9, 2010. BioShock 2 will capitalize and improve upon the high-quality effects, unique gameplay elements, and immersive atmosphere that defined the first game. It has been confirmed that Irrational Games is not developing the game. Instead, 2K Marin is the developing team. Initially, a spokesperson for 2K Games stated that the "Sea of Dreams" subtitle had been dropped. It was revealed that the subtitle was simply the title of the first teaser trailer, and not a subtitle for the game. Story The game takes place ten years after the first game, and Rapture is even worse off than it was before. After the events of the first game, there are not enough Little Sisters left to satisfy the Splicers' ADAM addiction, causing them to become even more insane and hostile than before. Andrew Ryan, the creator of Rapture, having been deceased for years, left no one to maintain the city, and no one for the Splicers to listen to. In the state that it is in, Rapture is destined to fall. Things change, however, following the rise of Sofia Lamb, a former psychiatrist and political rival of Ryan. Lamb is Ryan's opposite in every way and has now taken over Rapture and made dramatic changes. While Ryan believed in the genius of the individual mind, Lamb believes in the collective effort and the power of the community. She is an altruist and her beliefs have corrupted her into forming a cult known as the Rapture Family. This belief spreads through Rapture, causing Splicers to follow her and Father Wales, the deranged priest of her religion. While the Rapture Family spreads a sense of unity and duty to the world, it also serves to further her own secretive personal agenda. The cult also emphasizes use of the butterfly theme, indicating some kind of rebirth of Rapture. Another mystery explored by the game is that of the Big Sister, who came back to Rapture after being taken to the surface as a Little Sister. Mechanizing herself in a similar fashion to the Big Daddies, she returns to the surface and kidnaps several little girls. However in the game the Big Sister, or Sisters, turn out to be Little Sisters who were taken under control of Sofia Lamb to fuel her need for ADAM to create her perfect utopian but as years went by and they became older they lost their usefullness in gathering ADAM. So these older Sisters were put under new mental conditioning to change how they act and suited with different equipment so that they could help protect the ADAM circulation from splicers who were stealing it and return it. But as years went by and more and more Little Sisters had become older and useless, Lamb had sent a Big Sister or Sisters to capture girls along the Atlantic Coast to help continue flow of ADAM. In BioShock 2, the player will take on the role of Subject Delta, the first Big Daddy ever successfully bonded to a Little Sister. He has all the abilities, weapons and strengths of a regular Big Daddy while maintaining his sanity and free will. He is awakened from his ten-year-long hibernation by an unknown force, and wonders what has happened to this once beautiful metropolis. He then sets off to search for the one thing that is important to him and that he believes hasn't changed: the Little Sister he bonded with before his hibernation. That is when he comes into conflict with Lamb and the Rapture Family, who are also searching for this little one. Lamb cannot let Delta interfere with her plans and will do anything to stop him from finding this Little Sister. Unlike regular Big Daddies, Delta can also use plasmids. He will be able to combine plasmids, and dual-wield them with weapons at the same time, allowing for powerful combos. He also has the ability to use Gene Tonics. Delta treads through Rapture, searching for answers and looking for his Little Sister. In an effort to stop Lamb, he teams up with Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, as she desires to save the Little Sisters, and he also forms an uneasy partnership with Augustus Sinclair, inventor of the Vita-Chamber and former CEO of Sinclair Solutions, a plasmid development company. Although Sinclair seems to mean well, his intentions toward Rapture, and Delta, remain unknown. The storyline of this game will work with either the "good" or the "bad" ending of the first game. If Jack killed all of the Little Sisters, it is said that Tenenbaum escaped with all the others, with the same effect as if Jack rescued all of the Sisters. Choices will have a huge effect in the game, as there will be more than just harvesting or rescuing, and the choices made will have an overall effect of the story. Characters Main characters * Augustus Sinclair * Eleanor Lamb * Sofia Lamb * Subject Delta Minor Characters * Alex the Great * Andrew Ryan * Atlas * "Big Kate" O'Malley * Billy Parson * Brigid Tenenbaum * Carlson Fiddle * Cindy Meltzer * Connor * Daniel Wales * Davis Pittman * Devin LeMaster * Dodge * Dusky Donovan * Edward Grimes * Elliot Nelson * Frank Fontaine * Gideon Wyborn * Gil Alexander * Grace Holloway * Gloria Parson * Harold Darby * Harold Parson * James Hollcroft * Jamie Byass * Jean-Paul Beauregard * Julianne Corona * Leo Hartwig * Mark Meltzer * Mattson * Mike Novak * Murphy * Nina Carnegie * Prentice Mill * Rachelle Jacques * Sammy Fletcher * Sgt Earl Manley * Silas Bantam * Simon Wales * Stanley Poole * Thomas * Tobias Riefes * Tommy Hanrahan * Warden Nigel Weir * Wilson Removed Characters * Eva Tate Mentioned Characters * Amir * Bill McDonagh * Diane McClintock * Dr. Steinman * Dr. Yi Suchong * Donny * Jack Ryan * Jasmine Jolene * James * Julie Langford * Lizzy * Ms. Englert * Rupert * Sander Cohen Multiplayer Main Characters (Playable) * Barbara Johnson * Buck Raleigh * Danny Wilkins * Jacob Norris * Mlle Blanche de Glace * Naledi Atkins * Suresh Sheti * Zigo d’Acosta Minor Characters * Adelaide Tobet * Andrew Ryan * Atlas * Bill McDonagh * Brigid Tenenbaum * Clara Raleigh * Elise Tobet * Frank Fontaine * Fred Johnson * Joey Glatz * Michael Tobet * Sullivan * Susie Johnson * Vera Prescott * Wadsworth Gameplay Player Attributes * A flashlight is built into Subject Delta's suit, and this handy tool will turn on and off automatically as needed, allowing the player to investigate even the darkest hallway or corner with ease * To add to the immersive experience, the player will be able to look down and see their character's feet, or look into mirrors or puddles of water to see themselves as they appear in the game * Delta's suit allows him to survive the pressure of the ocean, enabling him to walk outside of Rapture to progress, explore, take a breather from the action within and even harvest ADAM-yielding sea slugs on the ocean floor * When injured a great deal, all sounds heard will become muffled until the damage recedes from lack of damage for a period of time Category:Games